Poison Alternate
by Yarii
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, a half Japanese and half German police woman was asked to join forces with police in France in order to capture the nation's famous crook, Rivaille. the first day Mikasa arrived in France, she encountered Rivaille. How will she plan out to capture Rivaille after having a moment with the man? Alternate story from the 4th chapter of Debt


ALTERNATE ~POISON~

France, year 20XX

It was a rare event when the nation got raided by a famous criminal. Museums, banks and jewelries stores were all stolen by a territory 'boss' as what the citizens described the criminal. Some of the people who went to pub often described the criminal as a living beauty for who-ever it was, had stolen not only treasures but hearts in which they proclaimed the criminal as the territory boss. The local police had no power against the crook. 4 years had passed and they had not been able to trace the crook. Until now, the French police tried to make cooperation with Japanese police. They had heard of a skillful new recruit in Japan who had won against the highest record of the best police. Therefore, they invited her over to hire her with handsome prizes in order to save the nation.

"So you're the famous new recruit." Erwin Smith the chief commander of the police examined the documents as well as the recruit who was standing straight before his table. Erwin chuckled. "Remarkable record. You won the training camp, caught majority of the troublemakers in mother land and you turn out to be a woman. Amusing." Erwin remarked.

"Your name is—"

"Mikasa. Sir." Mikasa answered, looking straightly into the commander's eyes.

"You're good to go. I'm sure you have known about the crook, Rivaille. Unfortunately it is not our luck to catch him. He has been roaming around the town like an invisible man and we are not skilled enough to capture him. I hope you will give your best performance." Erwin said, crossing his fingers as he leaned back on his chair. He scanned the figure before him. _Her hard work stands out from her form. She has a nice built bod even though she has the uniform on._

"Yes sir. I am very well aware of the target. Well then, if you'd excuse me." Mikasa saluted before she left the room, leaving Erwin in his own thoughts.

It was 8 in the night when Mikasa exited the office. She had just signed a paper—a leaf of paper. She sighed. _France is not my thing. The language is harder than I thought. _Mikasa thought as she picked her bag and jacket up. She turned the door knob and saw someone with same uniform. He took a step in and leaned by the door frame. He sighed. "I lost" he spoke.

"I lost to your beauty. The name is Jean Kirschtein. Would you like a glass of wine?" The man called Jean winked at Mikasa, attempting to—

"Are you seducing me?" Mikasa asked bluntly. She folded her arms above her chest, blinked for a few times. She was there to listen to what Jean was going to say.

"Err, no. I mean. Y-You're new to France and I h-hope to escort you around." Jean stuttered, lost his spotlight and he was caught off guard. His cheeks turned rosy and he looked around uncomfortably.

"no thanks." Mikasa said as she walked past Jean, giving him an arrow on his heart. Jean knew she was his soul-mate. He placed a hand on his chest, feeling that his heart was beating fast like of a train. He chased after Mikasa making several vain attempts just to be rejected down.

"Just do your job." Mikasa bade him speechless.

* * *

_Rivaille. If you're that skillful why won't you show yourself? Are you scared? _ Mikasa thought as she drove her car back to where she stayed; an apartment. During her way back, she glanced around the unfamiliar town. The western houses were very different than Japanese houses; despite so, Mikasa thought the style was pretty cozy. Perhaps it was because of the chilling wind of the night that made her feel the necessity to warm herself up. _A drink would do._ She thought. Since there was no sa-ke in France, she thought of visiting the famous underground bar.

Stepping down the stairs, Mikasa reached a heavy door like how any bar would have. She pushed the door easily and entered. Eyes were on her the moment she stepped in. _Ah I forgot to change my uniform._ She remembered she was a police and it was pretty odd for a police—police woman to step into bar. Nevertheless, she placed herself in one of the high seats beside a rather short boy.

"A minor shouldn't be here." She said as she ordered for a 'grasshopper'. The waiter seemed frantic when he prepared the order. _He's very sloppy._ Mikasa thought as she waited.

"Is that an insult?" The boy—in fact, a man beside the lady officer spoke. His voice was clearly not belonged to a minor. His tenor voice vibrated in her ears and took her attention. Mikasa glanced at the man and returned to her cocktail which was finally served. "I see." She said.

"Not going to apologize, girl?" the black-haired man asked, not batting an eye at the woman.

"Not going to apologize for a fact." She replied as she sipped her cocktail.

"What a cocky officer." The shorter man responded, sipping his coffee.

"What a short man." Mikasa fired, eyeing the man by the corner of her eyes.

The shorter man reacted towards the comment by putting down his cup of coffee roughly on the counter. He glared at the woman, pulling her hair and forced her eyes to meet his cold irises. "You'll pay for this—" He threatened but was stopped by Mikasa spitting her cocktail at his face. Mikasa slapped his hand away.

"How much is it along with this man's coffee." She gave out a big ransom of money and refused the change, saying it was a tip.

"You're still new, aren't you?" The man spoke after freezing for a while to calm his rage.

"Just transferred this morning." Mikasa said as she gathered up her stuffs. She walked away. "Vous Rivaille?" She asked, glancing back as she smiled victoriously. The scenario made up a fuss in the bar with people gossiping about how the lady officer managed to recognize the territory boss, Rivaille. Indeed, Mikasa didn't receive any photo from the commander. All she got was documents, long crime history and a sketchy description which couldn't be called a 'description' at all for the information was very little. Even the police didn't have a single photo of him and very few police recognized him. Only the people of his territory knew him and they swore not to speak a word about him.

The bar had gone terribly noisy, wondering if their boss would be alright.

"humph." Rivaille smirked.

Mikasa returned to her apartment and undressed herself once she locked the door. She entered the bath and had a warm shower. She finished her bath quickly and she dressed in her usual black tank top with white shorts. She threw herself on her bed. She sighed. Soon enough, she got up and zipped her bag open, taking a letter out. By the cover, a word was written "Resignation" in France. Mikasa stared at it for a while and finally decided to put it away and slept.

OvO OvO OvO OvO OvO

The morning came, soft rays of the sun shone upon Mikasa's room, successfully woke her up. She raked her hair as she yawned. She quickly took a bath and dressed herself up in her casual clothes; red tank top, skinny black jeans, black jacket and her precious red scarf. As an extra, she wore red heels. She folded up her uniform and wrapped it with plastic. She put it in her bag and drove to have breakfast at Starbucks near the police headquarter. Once she was done, she checked her phone and realized she hadn't checked it since last night.

_20 miss calls. 39 smses. _She read mentally. When she opened her inbox she found that all those smses and miss calls were all from the commander Erwin and an unknown number which claimed to be Jean. _Jean probably got my number from my document I submitted. _She wondered as she put her phone back in her bag. She reached a hand out to get her cup of coffee yet it was taken by the least person she expected. Wearing a white V-neck shirt and black pants, Rivaille sat across Mikasa and took a sip of her coffee.

"Mikasa Ackerman. Age 23. A Japanese police woman with remarkable records. Adopted by a German family named Jaeger at 6 years old. Having a brother-complex which is finally cured by the intelligence of Armin Arlert one of her childhood friends." Rivaille spoke, sipping Mikasa's coffee again. He looked at Mikasa. "Not going to capture me, lady officer?"

"I'm no longer an officer starting today." Mikasa said, leering at Rivaille who took her coffee.

"What will you do then?" Rivaille asked.

"Not your business, old man." Mikasa replied as she left.

Rivaille walked to the counter, ordering a cup of coffee and without paying he chased after Mikasa. He pulled her arm, and gestured the coffee at her. "pay back." He said.

"I do not accept anything from a thug."

"And I hate being in debt with an officer."

"not my business." Mikasa entered police headquarter after she flicked Rivaille's forehead, summoning his grumpy face. Rivaille yanked her and was attempting to communicate with her yet she responded rather harshly. Mikasa sent her heel upward at his face. He dodged it at the nick of time. He grabbed her ankle and swung her further away from police headquarter. Mikasa managed to set her footing and landed squatting.

Rivaille strode forward leisurely. He looked coldly at her who glared up at him. "Work for me." He offered, tugging her red scarf and planted a kiss on her lips; smearing her lipstick. She slapped him, made him step back. Rivaille being well aware of the policemen coming left the arena.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Erwin showed up, offering a hand towards Mikasa. Mikasa refused directly by standing up on her own. She saluted. "Glad you're alright. Who was it that you fought?" Erwin asked.

"Just a low level thug." Mikasa dismissed. "Sir, I wanted to hand you this." Mikasa looked in her bag and handed out the resignation letter to Erwin. "I quit this mission." She didn't mention any reason and there she buzzed off. Erwin was left agape. Were they going to lose their chance to capture the biggest crook in the nation, again? Erwin sighed. _We have to start from scratch._

_I quit being officer in France but I'll have to resume my work when I return to Japan. _Mikasa unlocked her phone and saw a sms from an unknown number. She knew it was not Jean. She clicked it open and saw that it came from someone she recently got annoyed.

"sup" said the sms.

Mikasa's eyebrow twitched in full awareness who the culprit was. She drove her way to a library—state's library. Using her status as a permission grant she spent her time there for who-knows-how-long and what she was doing. All books she picked were heavy with loads of papers. From time to time, there were people who came to invite her to some pub or party but she was too engrossed in reading that she ignored them all. To her, it was not in her priority list. When she realized her situation, she thought it was wise to use her name tag as a police to scare them off despite being a 'former' police. It was not useless after all.

_It's so late. I guess I should tell Armin about this mission._ Mikasa gathered up all the books and returned them to the counter. She thanked the librarian and exited the library, finally heading home. _Reading isn't that bad. I get much information. Armin will be pleased to hear this._ She thought as she reached the door to her apartment. She unlocked the door and found that it was actually not locked. She began to wonder if she forgot to lock it this morning. Unfortunately, the fate spoke differently.

Mikasa stepped in further to the kitchen and saw a cup of tea; half gone and was not longer warm or hot. It earned Mikasa's deadly glare she had ever done. She marched forward and gave it a wash. _Someone has been here._ She thought as she moved to the living room. It angered her twice as much when she saw photos of her beloved ones were put facing downwards. She despised people who messed with her stuffs very much. She stood them up again so that she could see the faces of her beloved ones. Once she saw their smiles, she was relieved. Now she had full control of herself to deal with the trespasser.

Mikasa walked around her apartment and saw the door leading to her room was open. She walked there confidently; still with her heels, making the clicking sound. She entered.

"sup' ?" asked Rivaille who was sitting on her bed. He dodged the flying heel which was fired by the former policewoman. "That was—" Another heel flew and almost made a contact with his skull.

"How did you get in?" Mikasa glowered.

"Wire" Rivaille simply replied, whistling a bit. Oddly not annoyed by the heels. He stood up and walked around the room, eventually neared the cupboard. He slid open it and revealed a well tied up burglar. Rivaille pushed him to the center of the room. "A pervert was trying to steal your underwear. You owe me one." Rivaille said before he excused himself.

"…"

"no! please! Forgive me! I didn't mean to—"

"Shut up." She was furious, angry of herself that she became indebted to a criminal. Feeling the rage within her heart, she unleashed her anger on the burglar who deserved it. Soon enough, she chased the burglar out. She went in bathroom and slammed the door shut. Getting a warm calming bath she attained her peace.

It was 7 p.m when Mikasa finished up her bath. She went to the kitchen to cook dinner when she remembered the fridge was empty. She made a deep sigh. She supposed she would eat outside. Thus, she drove around the town. She looked around the various restaurants but none of them took her interest. She decided to ask the passerby.

"Excuse me. Do you have any recommendation of where to have dinner?" She asked as she parked her car just by the road side. Two decent-looking men approached her and suggested her to the Midnight Shangrila; one of the famous night club which had a restaurant nearby. They also invited her to go with them but Mikasa started the engine and drove directly to the location.

Mikasa had her dinner half-heartedly. What was hindering her appetite, she didn't know but she saw the dancers there were sparkling. She used to dance when she was in high school extracurricular and she considered dancing as a temporary job. She asked the waiter for the manager and she was easily welcomed to the club for her mesmerizing look.

Starting that night she was given a costume in which looked like a Chinese Qi Pao and indeed was. It didn't have sleeves and two slits by the side of the dress beautifully exposed her smooth legs up to her thighs. It was purple in color. At first, it was hard to move in it but she adapted in one night. She danced on the stage for a week and she started to open a business to entertain the men there.

* * *

Rivaille was strolling around the neighborhood when he suddenly felt insecure of all sudden. He was worried of the former policewoman, Mikasa and he had been pondering about her whereabouts. He had been sending smses but none of them received any responses. He visited her apartment but it was always empty. _Where is that woman?! _Hated it to mention, he missed her flying heels. Feeling uneasy, he decided to visit the usual bar and get the usual black coffee.

"Sir, are you alright?" The waiter asked but earned a glare in return.

"Give me a gin" Rivaille ordered. Within a short moment, he got what he sought.

_Is she trying to avoid me? Where the hell is she- that bitch. How the hell did she _Growing furious at the conclusion, Rivaille got himself another glass of gin and—another. The whole bar then started to fuss again, wondering what had happened to their boss.

"sir. It's your third—" The waiter asked; concerned as Rivaille had only been ordering black coffee and never been drunk before. Rivaille shot a look and made him speechless. Soon, Rivaille paid his bill and was leaving when he overheard a rumor about 'another' living beauty. He had no comment upon people calling him 'living beauty' but when 'another' came, did it mean someone was going to rob his position away? _The shit is that._

_ "_where is that living beauty you said just now?" He asked.

"Uhm—"

"spill it."

"Midnight Shangrila."

There, he took his pace as quick as possible and arrived at Midnight Shangrila in a few minutes. He entered and the whole club turned silent. It was rare for their boss to visit there as they all knew he loved cleanliness and he had ever called them 'filth' before. Nevertheless, Rivaille scanned around the arena before he asked the manager who the 'living beauty' was.

"I'm sorry boss. But…the living beauty only accepts people with money and status—"

"Who am i?"

"uh—territory boss."

"Am I rich?"

"Y-yes. Definitely."

"Get me the man." Rivaille ordered as he hissed menacingly. He placed himself on a seat by the counter, eyeing the manager where he went. The manager went up the stage and called upon a lady who looked very charming. For instant, he thought he had seen the woman before. And he was right. As the woman approached him, he could see the woman walking towards him in graceful slow motion. _Darn it. Of all the places, why must she be here?!_

"You called for me, sir?" Mikasa asked, pretending not to recognize Rivaille. She used a formal language in which was very unlikely towards Rivaille. It irritated him a lot and he used all her heart just to keep his composure. "yes. Seat yourself." He said as he pulled out a chair beside him.

"I'm sorry sir. But I only accept people with status and money. If you'd excuse me—" Mikasa tried to excuse herself.

_This bitch irritates me way too much! _Rivaille gritted his teeth as he raked and pulled her hair and let their lips met harshly. His way of making the touch was rough as usual that her lipstick was smeared a bit to her left. Mikasa pushed him away but it just made him tighten the proximity for another mouthful kiss. He released her and she ran away. Rivaille came down from his seat and gave a chase. He sped up and grabbed her arm then with one swift movement, he lifted her up onto his shoulder.

"Put me down" Mikasa growled but her words turned deaf in Rivaille's ears. He shifted his arm for a better hold and it tickled her side, making her moan softly. _Hmph._ He smirked triumphantly. All her calls didn't get his bit of attention not until she shouted.

"I said. Put me down you're showing my ass to people!" Mikasa shouted right on his ear, making him realized her clothes were—a bit too revealing. He gritted his teeth.

"Whoever looks at her ass will get my fist a taste." Rivaille hissed and all eyes were casted away from them.

Entering the specially made room for the 'entertaining' business, Rivaille locked the door and threw the woman onto the sofa. With a little shriek, Mikasa hit the sofa and soon propped herself up to glowered at the man who threw her. "You short evil man." She spat.

"Did you entertain other men?" Rivaille eyed her coldly.

"of course. It's my job." Mikasa replied.

"what kind of entertainment, I wonder." Rivaille approached slowly as he hovered above Mikasa.

"not your concern." She crawled backwards.

"I'm a guest tonight, Mikasa." Rivaille whispered as he pursued; crawling forward. He placed his hand on her heel and slowly slithered onto her leg. It made her flinch in tickling discomfort. She would never accept a man like Rivaille because she felt her walls crumbled down against him. "Why did you choose this job? Didn't I ask you to work for me?" He whispered by her ear, making her cringed for his voice was a sweet sound pollution to her.

"No…" Mikasa mumbled as she defended herself against Rivaille's continuous little kisses on her arms which were supposed to be aimed on her pretty face. Rivaille slid his hand under the dress and reached her side from under. Apparently, it triggered something bad. Mikasa lifted up her heel to kick by Rivaille's groin and added another kick from the other foot. Then she proceeded with several slapping. She fled.

"Pervert." She spat as she ran out, taking an off night.

_Tch. And it was getting good. Pervert? Isn't it her job to entertain perverts…shit._ Rivaille recovered from the pain, sitting on the sofa and inhaled the scent of the room. _Smells like her perfume._ He thought. He stayed there for a while before he actually left.

Since that night, Rivaille had been coming and waiting in the same room every night just to talk with Mikasa however, when Mikasa opened the door and saw him, she would always slam the door shut and locked it from outside. It had been repeating for four times and tonight, would be the night Rivaille turned the situation. He had been fumed enough for all the avoiding. He felt disrespect from the woman and he took damage on his pride.

The door opened and the glamorous lady revealed herself.

"Sup—" and the door was about to be slammed again for the fifth time when something stopped the door from closing. A shoe. When Mikasa looked at the possible owner, Rivaille smirked. _It's his shoe!_ Mikasa cursed as she took the shoe out and slammed the door swiftly. _No. definitely not that man again. _She thought as she took another off-day.

_Well, tough crappy day._ Rivaille approached the door stealthily trying not to make any sound. He knew the woman was still outside. He used the wire to unlock the door and there he dragged the woman in again. He decided that he would definitely show her who was more superior. He took her heels off and repeated the same thing—sliding his hand under her dress, tickling her. The other free hand took a strong grip on both of her wrists as he smothered her with kisses. He freed the hand which was tickling her, and unbuttoned the dress, exposing her neck and chest. _Looks fair enough._ Rivaille thought as he dived to suck on her neck then turned it into little kisses which made the woman moan.

Finally giving in to this man of charms, Mikasa grew insecure. Thus, she kissed back and tried to flip them—with herself on top of the man. She sat above his stomach, breathing with difficulty because it was tough to get the man to move. _He is heavier than he looks like. _She cursed.

"What is it?" Rivaille asked, smirking for he knew her intention.

"Shut up. Shorty" Mikasa hissed as she pressed her body on his, enabled him to see her cleavage which was very inviting. She embraced him as she pursed her lips to whistle. She gazed at the man under her slowly bringing their proximity close and she blew on his lips. In respond, Rivaille kissed her pursed lips. His arms circled around her waist as he lied on the sofa.

"you smell." Mikasa said as she hovered above Rivaille. "you're drunk."

"I'm not." Rivaille denied and received a soft chuckle and a smile from the woman. She took a glass of beer which was already prepared on the table and took a gulp of it. She kissed the man, transferring the liquid to him. Their lips parted and Mikasa looked at the man who was vulnerable by the alcohol. His face grew red and his eyes were getting unfocused.

"What did you feed me?" Rivaille asked, rubbing his eyes. When he stopped rubbing he saw a gun aimed at him.

"vodka." Mikasa replied.

"you bitch. Vous faisais semblant." Rivaille growled.

"Yes. I have been pretending. And I didn't exactly quit the mission. To fool you, I must fool my companions first. Rivaille, I love you. And you're under arrest." Mikasa smirked as she dialed someone and that moment, the door was swung open with local polices.

"vous etes un poison." Rivaille said as he was hand-cuffed and held tightly by two guards. He had never thought he would get caught in such shameless and pathetic trick. _A woman can't lose her charms for her charms are her poisons, I see. _

The commander stepped in, smiling proudly. "Good job Ackerman. Never thought you would do it this way. Marvelous acting I would say. You'll be rewarded greatly with promotion of course."

"Thank you." Mikasa replied as she kept her gun under the sofa. "Well, if you'd finish this up quickly I have more cases to deal with." She fixed and buttoned up the dress before she stood up to gesture a salute to the commander.

"You knew Rivaille since the beginning sir. And you're just testing me." Mikasa commented. "I searched the state's library and received a lot of information about him the credit is written under your name. Which means you know Rivaille as an acquaintance. Even his favorite alcohol to his weakness."

"Remarkable." The commander praised. "you'll be promoted to work under me directly."

Years had passed and Rivaille was finally released. Well, with a bit of interference from outside and some pennies involved, he was freed in a few years. His connections proved to be useful. Rivaille thought he wouldn't steal anymore. He would work a proper job and to take his revenge on a woman. He signed for the police and was accepted under commander Erwin's direct orders.

"where's the woman?" was his first question.

"She moved back to her motherland." Erwin replied bluntly

"What happened to her promotions?" Rivaille prodded.

"She refused."

"I quit—" Rivaille walked towards the exit.

"—you'll come with me to form cooperation to Japan. We're getting Ackerman back to work here." Erwin eyed Rivaille, smiling.

"you win."

* * *

((ERM SO BASICALLY- I'M VERY AFRAID THAT THIS IS VERY OOC. F MY MOOD SWINGS. but i do hope you guys like it D8 pls dun kill me- this is an alternate version of Poison in my other LeviMika series, Debt. if you're interested in this, maybe you want to try to read Debt. AND I AM VERY SORRY if there are mistakes in the France- i dun speak France- and google translate helped me-))


End file.
